


there's a place i know that's tucked away....

by protectmichaelmell



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, dadvid, if any triggers they will be at the top of the chapter, not major but death, not max/vid so stop, teacher david yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectmichaelmell/pseuds/protectmichaelmell
Summary: max had nowhere to go.honestly, neither did gwen.but david was always there to have their backs.





	1. one.

david, i will actually fucking knock you out. like, hardcore wrestling shit.”

it was the last day of camp, and david was helping max pack up. the two had became close after parents day, but max still didn’t want david to know that he had a soft spot for him.

“you can’t do that. if you do, i’ll have to keep mr. honeynuts until next summer.” max rolled his eyes and zipped his suitcase.

“sure you will. my mom’s gonna be late as usual, so i’m gonna say bye to nikki and neil.”

david smiled and watched max walk out. as david started to pack up, gwen walked in and sat on his bed.

“Hey, kids are starting to leave. i just thought i’d come and get you.” david felt a yawn slip out of his lips. “great! i don’t know why i’m so tired.” gwen laughed.

“maybe it’s because you went to bed at like what, four? and woke up at five? how do you survive?” david felt a blush spread on his cheeks.

“the early bird catches the worm!” he said with a smile. “yea, but you need to sleep. i bet when you get home you'll sleep.” gwen saw the dark bags under his eyes.

“probably not. school starts in a week, and i have so much paperwork to get ready.” gwen forgot that david was a teacher.

“well, you have a week to sleep in. just rest it, okay david?” david nodded. “okay.”

the two walked out to see some kids already left, but the only few left were nikki, neil and max.

“i can't wait for next summer. school’s gonna suck.” nikki mumbled as neil sighed.

“hey, we have texting and stuff. it's only 9 months.”

“you can have a baby in that time!” nikki said with a smile.

“yea. i’m gonna uh, miss you guys.” max rubbed his neck, as nikki pulled him into a hug.

“i’m gonna miss you, max !”

moments passed, and nikki and neil were gone.

max stared at the ground, as david looked around.

“i’m sure she’s coming, max.”

max continued to look at his feet.

“she's not.”

david looked at max, eyes widened.

“what ?”

“dude, it's 6:30 and my mom is always sick and clocks out at 7. she's probably coming tomorrow.”

david bit his lip. “i can call her if you want.”

max smiled a little. “yea, i uh, miss her.”

david smiled himself. max had said he loved his mom, even if it took him a while to get it out of him, and said she couldn't make it to parents day because she was probably at a doctor's appointment for her bad leg.

david left max with gwen outside. he went through this desk to find the little information he had about max.

he found her cell number and called it.

no answer.

then he tried the house phone.

someone picked up on the third ring.

“hello, is this max’s mother?”

there was a pause.

“this is royal oak reality. did you not know about the previous owner?”

david felt his heart drop.

“i,, um, did, i didn't.”

“eliza reins had stage 4 cancer in her leg. it spread and she died in the middle of july. she apparently had no trace of family, no husband, boyfriend, siblings, parents. she had one son.”

david’s heart was racing.

“i have her son.”

the woman on the other line sighed.

“i would call child services. i’m sorry, i don't know about his stuff. it's all gone.”

david hung up the phone.

what was he going to tell max ?

where was max gonna go ?

david walked outside, face straight.

“is she on her way?” max asked.

david shook his head.

“max, we need to talk. and i just need you to know everything's gonna be okay, alright?”

max stood still. he looked lifeless.

“what happened.”

it wasn't even a question, it was a statement.

“max, let david and i take you inside.” gwen grabbed max’s suitcase and max kicked the suitcase.

“david, you have five fucking seconds to tell me what the fuck is going on or else i’ll beat the shit out of you.”

david bit the inside of his cheek.

he could taste the metallic blood on his tongue.

“max, your mom passed away. you said she was sick. and she, she's not with us anymore.”

max kicked david’s shin.

“sure, i’ve done some fucked up shit big what have i done to deserve this???”

tears began to slip out of his eyes.

“so, we're gonna take you to child services and see what we can do.” david ran his fingers through his hair.

“i can't fucking go with random strangers!! david, i can't!” max cried.

“max, the only other person in your life right now that you could stay with is-”

“you, david. you're the only adult he knows. and i will stay with you if you need help.”

gwen put her hand on his shoulder.

“okay so, we’ll drive to your apartment david-”

david pulled out his phone.

“i moved, actually. i have a house now. i’ll text you the address. but we have to go straight to cps.”

“okay. i guess we’ll grab our stuff, and do you want to take max?”

david nodded.

the counselors grabbed their bags, and david strapped max in the backseat.

max had been silent for a while. tears continued to streak down his cheek, but he would wipe them quickly and cover his silent sobs.

“so, just follow me there. i know where the building is. it's open until 9 and it's only 7:30, so we’ll be there by 8.”

david sighed.

“gwen, i don't want max to go with people he doesn't know. i, i’ve been in his place and he just needs someone who loves him. and i feel like i’m ready. it's gonna be a lot of work, but i think i can do it.”

gwen bit her lip. she wanted to help david sure, but she wasn't quite sure if she was ready for a kid. or all that responsibility.

“david, i’ll help you through this.”

david looked back at the car.

“let's do this”.


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some filler wowowo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up: stop commenting abt the lowercase stuff. it's on purpose, and it's just how i type. sorry aha

david and gwen sat in the waiting room of child protective services. 

max wasn't allowed to be with him because as of the time being, he was an orphan. 

it was 9:00 at night, and gwen and david stared at the door waiting for someone to come out. 

“hello, i’m looking for a david pine?”

david stood up.

“that's me, yes.”

the man shuffled the folder in his hands. 

“i am joseph flat and i’m going to be working with max. he is not talking to me or my partner, and he keeps saying he wants to go with david. you know the process is not that simple, correct?”

david nodded. “yes, i used to live in multiple foster families growing up.”

gwen continued to stare at the ground. david had never told her this. 

“i can't send him home with you and your wife until i interview the both of you and make sure that you have good records, and a steady income.”

“i can do 9 tomorrow morning.”

joseph sighed. “perfect. and mrs. pine-”

“my name is gwen. and we're not married.”

“fine. gwen, will you be coming tomorrow?” 

gwen looked at david, who still had bags under his eyes and looked like he could pass out on the spot. 

“yes, i will.”

joseph gave a flat smile. 

“grand. i guess i’ll be seeing you two tomorrow.”

he started to walk back to the room max was in until david cut him off. 

“can we say goodbye to max?”

joseph bit his lip. 

“no, i’m sorry.”

“please. i don't want him to think we're abandoning him.” 

joseph eventually gave in and led the two to a tear stained max. 

max said nothing at first, until he ran up to david’s legs and punched them. 

“please don't fucking leave me here!” he cried as david lifted max up.

“i’m sorry bud, but you're gonna have to hang here for the night. i promise tomorrow i’m gonna try my hardest to get you home.”

gwen felt helpless. she didn't know what to do or how to help. 

“whatever. just come back.” david placed max down, and took his jacket off. 

“it's cold in here. take this for tonight, you have no other clothes.”

max hesitated at first, but he eventually put the jacket on. 

“goodnight, max.”

max wiped his eyes. 

“bye, david.”

joseph took max, and david and gwen walked out to the lobby. 

once they reached the parking lot, gwen started crying. 

“david, how are we going to do this?? i can barely take care of myself, and i think i can raise a kid?”

david pulled gwen into a hug.

“it's gonna be okay. we're gonna be fine.”

“what if it's not?”

david looked at the sky. 

“gwen, i promise you this one thing. we're gonna make that kid safe.”

gwen took a second to collect herself.

“okay. it'll be okay.”

david smiled lightly. 

“great. i can show you my house? you and max are probably gonna end up living there, and there's enough bedrooms so it all works out. we gotta stop somewhere.”

gwen gave david a confused look.

“at 9 o’clock at night?”

david smiled. “it's open 24/7. and just leave your car here. we’ll get it tomorrow.”

“it's gonna get towed.”

“no it won't get in my car”.

gwen shrugged and got in the passenger of david’s car. 

it was a dodge charger, way better than gwen’s garbage voltzwagon. they leave the camp car at camp campbell, wondering who pays for it. 

david’s car was still shiny white even after sitting in the woods for 2 months, and had a scent of pine. he had a hula dancer on the dashboard, and some wheezer song was playing on the radio. 

gwen felt like she was in some stoner 17 year old’s car.

“so where are we going?” gwen asked, as david turned down the radio. 

“two places actually, i just have to pick someone up, and i guess we’ll grab a late night snack?”

gwen nodded, but she felt her heart drop.

did david have a girlfriend? 

and why didn't he tell gwen?

not that she cared, but it would be nice to know.

david lived in malibu, which was a little far from gwen in sacramento.

david parked the car in a parking infront of a dimly lit, shady hotel.

“stay here, i’ll be right back.”

gwen nodded at him again, and pulled out her phone.

was david dating a stripper ? a drug dealer ? 

she checked twitter to see stuff from e! weekly, the jenners, dr. phil, the kardashians. 

she looked up to see david holding a small yellow lab puppy. 

her mouth dropped.

“david! this is what you choose to do, in our current situation? Out of all the fucking things happening right now??””

david stopped scratching the puppy. 

“well, i wasn't expecting this to happen. i found an ad on craigslist for yellow lab puppies a few weeks ago, so i was just gonna pick it up on my way home. it's a girl.”

the small puppy looked at gwen.

it was adorable.

“i can't believe you right now. you couldn't have canceled?”

david pursed his lips.

“no, or they would have killed it. probably.”

gwen rubbed her forehead. 

“also, i ordered like a bunch of stuff of amazon prime last night for her so it's all my house. i wasn't really expecting this whole situation. i’m just really lonely.”

gwen laughed. “you're insane.”

“fair. what should i name her?”

gwen looked at the ball of fluff.

“does she have shots?”

“that's not a good name, gwen!”

“david, how old is the puppy?”

david took his phone out.

“the add says 2 months, so i’m guessing she's like 3 months now. it's her dog birthday today.”

the small dog nuzzled into david.

“you need to get her shots. don't let her near any other dogs, or she'll get sick. i’ll schedule an appointment tonight.”

david started the car up again.

“you know a lot about dogs, gwen. did you go to vet school?”

gwen looked out the window. 

“no, i’m a barista in sacramento.”

“you should try to be a vet, gwen.”

gwen laughed. “yeah, sure.”

david had now wrapped himself and the dog in a seatbelt. 

“go for it! i’ll help you look for a school.”

gwen looked up and saw david had stopped in front of an ice cream parlor. 

“maybe. we never figure out a name for your dog.”

david unbuckled himself and the small puppy. 

“how about zoe?” gwen shook her head. 

“doesn't fit her. how about mia?” david smiled. 

“mia is perfect.”

the two walked up the ice cream stand, and got one strawberry for gwen, a caramel pretzel for david and the smallest amount of vanilla ice cream that the parlor would sell for mia. 

david ended up eating it anyways. 

they started to head back to david’s house, and gwen broke the awkward silence.

“what grade do you teach, david?”

“sixth. it's lovely having a bunch of 11 and 12 year olds.”

gwen laughed. “wow. middle school sucks ass.”

david sighed. “yeah. i have a homeroom and teach literature. vocabulary, grammar, and this year i’m making them read where the red fern grows. last year was the hunger games. some parents were angry.”

gwen laughed.

“i guess the students love you.”

david blushed. 

“i guess they do. they like when i pick books with movies. at least they're not seventh graders.”

“honestly. worst. year. of. my. life.”

•

david had a gorgeous house. it had a garden in the front, a nice paved driveway, and a fountain in the middle of his front lawn.

but there was multiple boxes from amazon on the doorstep.

“mi casa is your casa.”

“that's not how you say it.”

gwen carried her suitcase into david’s living room. 

he had a flatscreen on his wall, and speakers around the room. 

gwen felt like david was rich. but obviously with his humbleness, he wouldn't say anything about it. 

“this is the living room. i can give you a tour if you want.”

gwen nodded. 

“i’m gonna leave mia on the couch. so you can just leave your bag with her.”

david softly placed the puppy on couch, as gwen studied how light he was being with the puppy.

david led gwen out of the living room. 

“this is the kitchen. it's not really that much, but i like the island in the middle. it's fun make guacamole on.”

gwen laughed at david. 

“i have to go shopping, the fridge is empty right now. so are the pantries probably. but the kitchen is connected to the dining room, which is right here.”

gwen looked around.

he had a fucking chandelier. 

who was he trying to impress?

and where did he get all this money?

“then i have like a movie theater room thing? it came with the house. i like to watch the office in there at four a.m.”

oh my god.

“wow.”

david sighed. 

“look, i know what you're thinking.”

shit.

“why the office? i finished parks and rec already, so i just wanted to join the trend.”

gwen took a deep breath. 

“also,”

fuck.

“the only reason i can afford this house is someone found my parents will and it said to give everything to their son, david.”

“oh. i wasn't thinking about that by the way.”

“it was for 7 millions dollars.”

gwen’s mouth dropped.

“woah.”

david looked at the ceiling. 

“woah is right. and i’m willing to spend the rest of it to make sure max is safe.”

gwen was still speechless.

“i can show you the upstairs. i’ll grab your bag.”

gwen nodded. 

she continued to try and piece together david’s past. 

he would live in foster families, and then eventually find out about his extremely rich dead parents?

she sighed and followed david up the stairs.  
he led her to a decently large bedroom, with another tv inside. 

he placed her suitcase on the bed and smiled.

“this is your room. i hope it’s big enough. there’s also a bathroom over to the left.”

gwen laughed. “is this where you let all your lady friends stay?”

she saw his cheeks flush red. 

“i usually don’t have girls over very often? i mean, a few dates during the year but they don’t get very intimate.”

the room then filled with silence.

“i can show you the rest if you want. it’s fine if you just want to go to bed, it’s pretty late and-”

gwen noticed david’s rambling and sighed.

“i think i’m just gonna go to bed. you should too, you look tired.”

he smiled again. “okie dokie! i’ll see you in the morning! goodnight!”

gwen waved and closed the door behind david. 

 

she just sat there when he left.

wondering what the hell had just happened in like 5 hours.

eventually, she put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and decided to go to bed.

she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth when she noticed the strong scent of lavender.

lined up among the sink was melatonin, lavender incense and honey.

was david an insomniac? 

what else did gwen not know about him?

she did always notice how tired he looked.

she took the bottle of melatonin and decided she would give it to david. 

she opened the door and looked for the bedroom with the light coming out from it.

it was already 11:30, so david may be asleep. 

she opened his door to see the office on his tv, but david was asleep, still dressed in his counselor uniform, on the floor.

gwen first thought his was dead, but she saw mia sleeping right next to him, and the drool coming out of his mouth.

she gagged, placed down the melatonin, and try to figure out what she would do with david.

if he had trouble sleeping, she wouldn’t want to wake him up.

first, she lifted the puppy and put her on the bed.

“okay, davey. how are we gonna do this.”

she touched him once and his eyes popped open.

“gwen?” he asked groggily. 

“um, yeah. hi.”

he quickly wiped the drool from his mouth, and sat up.

“i found your stuff in the other bathroom. i came to put in here, then i saw you were asleep and i didn’t want to wake you up.”

he rubbed his eyes. “don’t worry, i was barely asleep.”

the room filled up with that awkward silence for a while.

“so, goodnight, david.”

he smiled at her. “goodnight.”

she walked out of his room and thought about how cute david was when he was asleep. 

She shook the thought out of her head.

She’s already been over this with herself.

They already tried this.

There was no way she and david could ever be together.  
Like, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ig: protect.michael.mell
> 
> comment if i should continue, kudos are also highly appreciated !!


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Gwen try to rescue Max from his own personal hell he is in involved in.
> 
> (Also I'm aware this is not how adoption works but a story can be only so long)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone i last updated this in like October 2017 jsjsj but i wanna finish it and there are some thing i wanna clear: i will be updating the last two chapters to get rid of the errors and lowercase letters. that was just how i type. hopefully u guys like this fic and im able to keep a good posting schedule !
> 
> -sofia  
> 

Gwen woke up in a room that didn’t belong to her. A breeze of anxiety hit her body, but she remembered this was David’s house. David who she was trying to adopt a child with. The David she found asleep on the floor last night with the adorableness of a labrador retriever.

That David. She heard a knock on the door.  
“Hey, uh, Gwen. Do you have clothes on? Can I come in? Are you awake?” “Oh Davey, you are really the man of many questions. I just got up. Come in.”

The door creaked open and she saw David in a very dapper display. He was wearing light grey pants with a blue blazer on, and a checked light blue button-up underneath. Where the hell did he think he was going?

“You look, uh, very fancy. Kinda extra though, don’t you think?” Gwen muttered, trying to restrain a smile. “Oh,” the man laughed. “We have that meeting today. To adopt Max. You know, that thing.” Gwen’s facial expression dropped.

Shit, shit, shit. She knew cursing was helping it but it was better than facing her current situation. “God fucking damnit that’s this morning!? What time is it?” “It’s 7:45. Thankfully you woke up early.” Gwen saw David was just staring at the floor.

“What time did you wake up?” Gwen asked, looking at his obviously tired face. “5:30. But-“

“David! That’s basically the time you went to bed!” Gwen gasped. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyways! I bought you a dress. And a crate for the dog. That I pulse bought apparently.” “What stores do you go to that are open this fucking early?”

David nibbled at his lip. “Doesn’t matter. Here’s the dress. We should leave at 8:30. I’ll leave you be.” He hung the dress on the knob and closed the door.

Gwen had never felt more turned on by David before. She wondered if it was how serious he was or the way he was dressed, but he looked hella attractive in that blazer.

The dress David gave her was in a blue bag that felt oddly heavy at the bottom. She unzipped it and saw a black china-silk dress. It was absolutely stunning. In the bottom of the bag was a pair of red high heels.

Gwen was really pleased but still questioned where camp man found a store opened at 6:30 a.m. David really amused her.

She finished doing the little things, like doing her hair and brushing her teeth with a cute frog toothbrush she found in the guest bathroom, and met David in the living room.

He had finished building the crate for Mia and was trying to coax the anxious pup into it. “You look beautiful, Gwen.”

Gwen could see red spread on David’s cheeks like a wildfire. But he didn’t make eye contact with her once again, too busy trying to lure the tiny ball of fuzz into a metal prison.

She eventually gave in and David blew her a kiss, then wiped her fur off his pants. “Thanks.”

Then she finally met David’s green eyes. She had never noticed how much she loved his eyes. They were soft but haunting at the same time. He’s seen so much, but helped so many.

The two walked to the car while David muttered about Gwen moving in with him. “I mean, I can help you sell your apartment. Oh! And we can move all your stuff and-“ Gwen cut him off.

“David. I’m just helping you adopt Max. This whole thing is just temporary.” Gwen heard that word kill David.  
“So I will help you get Max to your house safely, and then I have to go back home. To my job. To my life.”

Even though all Gwen wanted to do was grab the collar on David’s shirt and pull him into a kiss. She wanted to stay with him forever. “Yeah, I get it. This is short term.” David flatley mumbled.

“You can go home tomorrow even if everything works out fine.” He sounded upset. Angry even. “Great. Maybe I will.” The rest of the ride was silent besides Zeppelin humming on the radio.

-

The two pulled into the parking lot of the social work office. David got out and slammed the door. It shook Gwen a little bit. He grabbed the briefcase out of the backseat of the car.

“What is that for?” Gwen asked, a bitchy tone to her voice. “Well, since I’m an adult, and I’m about to adopt a child, I have my paperwork done. My clearances, my income and many more things to prove I have my life together.”

Gwen was stunned. Was David being mean? “Lucky for you, I’ll just sign you off as a partner because I knew you obviously wouldn’t get anything done because for you, this is temporary.” He spit at her. Gwen laughed.

“Is this what you’re bitching about? That I said it was temporary? So fucking what David. Do you think this will last? You’re literally gonna adopt a kid that fucking loathes you. Who hates you. Who wants you dead at any chance given.”

David’s grip tightened around the briefcase. “You know what, Gwen. I don’t give a shit. I would rather make someone else’s life better than sit around feeling bad about myself like you!” David knew that hurt Gwen.

“Fuck you, David. Maybe you wouldn’t be a little fucking bitch all the time if you got over 3 hours a sleep a night.” David didn’t answer. He just closed his car door and walked up the door of the large black building.

Joseph was already standing by the door when they walked in. Hopefully he didn’t see the fight David and Gwen had in the parking lot.

“You two look very nice.” Joseph spoke as David put on his suck up smile. “Thank you. We appreciate it.”  
Silence plagued the room. “Well, I guess we could start reviewing your paperwork to get Max home as soon as possible.”

It was Gwen’s turn to smile now. “Of course. Let’s begin.” Joseph led them to a tiny room with two chairs and a desk. He sat at his desk and let out a light giggle.

“Look at my cat,” He flipped the frame to show a picture of a calico cat wearing Spider-Man costume. “His name is Mr. Muffins.” Gwen looked at David to make eye contact and laugh about such a scary man have a small innocent creature. He looked straight and let out a small “haha.” He looked like he had tears that were dying to fall out of his eyes.

Gwen felt awful. He was so nice to her this morning, and she fucked it all up. “Anyways, David I would like to see the paperwork for you and Gwen here.” David was right. They only wanted it from him. It’s 2018, why couldn’t he have asked Gwen?

She guessed it was for the best though, as she didn’t even have any paperwork. Joseph scanned David’s childcare papers from work and his clearances.  
“Well, you both look like very responsible candidates for parents. You know there is a fee for adoption. Correct?”

David nodded. “Correct.” Joseph flashed a genuine smile at the two. “You both are gonna be amazing parents.” Gwen swore she heard David mumble “temporary.” Joseph disappeared and came back with Max. He looked exhausted. “David, you came back.”

He gave David a quick hug on the legs. “Gwen. You’re here too.” Max gave Gwen a one armed hug. Close enough. “Great. We will send you some paperwork Mr. Pine. Have a great day, guys.”

David smiled, took Max’s hand and rushed him out.“Yo, David. Are you good?” David said nothing. Max looked at Gwen. “Is he good?” He asked as Gwen shrugged.  
“You sure as hell know, Gwen.”

Max’s eyes widened and he laughed lightly. “There’s some fucking beef between you two. Holy shit! You guys were all fuck buddies last night!” David and Gwen were silent. “I’ll meet you guys at the house. I have to get my car.” David was already in the car and Max looked at Gwen, but also disappeared into the car. Gwen walked over to her shitty old car with a ticket in the window for $300.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” She screamed as she felt a drop of water of her head.It was seriously raining out. She quickly got in her car. She cried once she got in. She put her face in her hands and cried.

-

Eventually all three were at David’s house. Gwen was there after David and Max were there for a while. David thought for a second she wasn’t coming back. Some of the things he said were brutal, but he was just angry. Angry that another person he loved would leave.

When Gwen walked in, Max was playing with Mia. “Gwen! David has fucking dog!” David was stirring coffee at the counter. Without looking up, he pushed a pastel pink mug at Gwen.

A drop of milk and three sugar. It was just the way she liked it. “I booked a ticket. I’m flying home in an hour.” Gwen usually drives home because she doesn’t let the distance between her apartment and camp campbell restrain her.

“What?!” Max yelled. “Not like I care or anything but your leaving?”Gwen gave in a fake smile. “Hey, it’ll be fine bud. I just have to go to work. I promise I’ll visit all the time.” She looked at David for a look of approval, but he continued to repeatedly stir his coffee.

-

An hour was only 60 minutes. 60 minutes was 3600 seconds. 3600 seconds was 3600000 milliseconds.  
Gwen felt sick. She lugged her suitcase to her car and David came outside. “Let me ride you to the airport.”  
Gwen still needed to figure out how to get her car home. Why didn’t she just drive?

“No. Then how will you get back?” David shrugged. “Uber. It’s the least I can do.” “What about Max?” She asked. “And Mia?” “Max has my iPad and I told him to text me if anything is wrong. And because he’s not very trustworthy I told my neighbor Nancy to keep and eye on him.” He did that stupid thing where he looks at the ground. Gwen hated it.

Gwen dreaded the silent car ride. David drove, so she sat in the passenger thinking of things to say. But they got to the airport. She was too late. “Well, this is it. See you next summer,” David sighed. “Co-counselor.”

Gwen would never know, but he was so ready to be more. “Yup,” she loosely giggled. “See you, CBFL.”  
David gave her a toothless smile. “Bye, Gwen.” No hug. No goodbye. She walked into the terminal, leaving David and Max behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or does she?


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Gwen get a visit from a neighbor who is quite fond of David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone hope u enjoy this xoxo.

Gwen couldn’t. She had to go to David. She had to say all the things she needed to say to him. But he was gone. He was probably back home with his adopted son and new dog. She crumpled up her ticket and threw it to the ground.

It was highly dramatic and she could have gotten a refund but she had to go to second level. She ran out of the airport and looked around a sea of people. She looked for bright auburn hair, but just saw everybody else looking for their Ubers or family members.

She didn’t see David. Until she saw his green eyes.  
David was leaning up against a wall, face to phone. He looked absolutely miserable. His facial expression was straight faced and he continued to bite his lip.

“David!” Gwen screamed as he looked up. “Gwen?! Don’t you have to catch your flight?” She didn't say anything. She just started crying.

“D-david, I can’t l-leave you here w-with Max alone. I’m sorry about earlier. I’m never gonna leave. I promise.” David pulled her into a hug.

“Hey, it’s okay. I said some pretty awful stuff, too.” He rested his head on hers. “I guess I can cancel the uber. Do you wanna take your car?” Gwen nodded and they walked together to her shitty little car.

-

“I knew you wouldn’t fucking leave!” Max screamed as Gwen rolled her eyes. “Hello to you, too.” Max let out another laugh. “It’s only noon and you've already left me here alone and wasted money on a plane ticket. Seems like you've got it going great, Gwen.”

Gwen was gonna shoot back a snarky remark but was cut of by a knock on the door. “Is that David? Did you abandon him again? You know he’s too polite to walk into his own home, which is fucking stacked by the way.” Max saw how much he was pissing Gwen off. “Max, fuck off.”

David emerged from the hallway to the living room. There was another knock. “Sorry I had to get out of that blazer.” Gwen hid the “wish I was there” comment. He still rocked a pair of sweatpants, though.

David opened the door to see a girl with curly dark blonde hair. “Oh, hey Nancy!” David said with a smile.  
Nancy smiled fondly at him. “Davey! I missed you!”  
She pulled him into a hug.

Gwen couldn't help but stare, and apparently neither could Max, who had moved closer to her with Mia at his feet. “Yeah, summer’s are always kind of busy for me. How was yours?” The two chatted and Gwen felt a twinge of jealousy.

What was she jealous of? The fact how she wanted to wrap her arms around David and kiss his neck. Hopefully not that.

“How about you come in? I have coffee and some people I’d like you to meet!” His voice was so happy. Here comes this girl, Nancy, making David his happiest and then there's Gwen, who almost made him cry multiple times today.

Gwen took a deep breath. She looked underdressed, even to David, who was literally wearing a sweatshirt and t-shirt. She had taken off the dress David bought her after their argument, and was now only wearing jean shorts and t-shirt she found in her suitcase from camp.

Nancy stared down Gwen, who just gave in a smile.  
“Oh, you must be Max! I was told to keep an eye on you and your friend there,” Gwen hoped she was talking about the dog. “while your dad was out!”

Max scowled. “He’s not my fucking dad.” He grabbed Mia and David’s phone and left. “Wow,” Nancy scoffed. “Quite a vocabulary on that one.” David rubbed the back of his neck. “We’re working on that.”

When David said “we’re”, Nancy stared down Gwen once again. “You must be Gwen.” Gwen bit her lip. “Hi! Nice to meet you.” Nancy’s smile faded.

“David’s talked about you for years. He’s said you’re so smart, talented and intriguing. So what do you do, Gwen? What’s your talent?” Gwen was silent.

“Well, I uhm,” She stuttered. “I work with David during the summer and I work as a barista during the year. I’m still looking for a permanent job.” Nancy smirked.

“Oh, that is quite intriguing. I'm a pediatrician. Went to school for it and everything.” “I went to school. I have two degrees actually.” David was obviously very uncomfortable.

“Coffee? Tea?” He asked, smiling sheepishly. Nancy sat on couch and Gwen sat on the opposing size. “Coffee, please.” David nodded at Nancy. “Gwen?” David asked, smiling. “Tea, please.” Her voice was quite. “With sugar, lemon and peach extract?” God, Gwen adored him.

“That would be amazing.” He disappeared into the kitchen. “So Nancy, what do you like about being a pediatrician?” Gwen asked, trying to create small talk.  
“Look, I don’t know why you're suddenly in the picture.”  
“Excuse me?” Confusion flooded Gwen’s face.

“I’m asking David on a date tonight. I hope you’re not going to get the way.” Gwen looked at the floor.  
“Um, go ahead. He’s not my boyfriend or anything.”  
Gwen swallowed the lump in her throat as David peeked around the corner.

“Everyone doing okay?” Nancy smiled. “Absolutely fabulous.” Gwen nodded. “Great.” “Are you cold, Gwen? You’re shaking.” Little did David know it was from how anxious she was. “A little.” David laughed.

“Let me grab you a sweatshirt, you should have said something.” Gwen wished David would just stay with her.  
“Okay.” It was silence between the girls until he came back with a gray pullover. “Here ya go!”

Gwen gave him a soft smile. “Thank you.” He brushed his hand across her hair and softly smiled back.  
Gwen felt butterflies. He's never done that before.  
The kettle went off and he disappeared.

“You’ve fucked him before, haven't you?” Nancy spat as Gwen pulled on the loose string at the sleeve of the sweatshirt. She loved that it smelled like David.

“No, I wouldn't-” Nancy rolled her eyes. “You're his little camp slut, aren't you? Trying to create something serious with someone you've fucked once?”  
Gwen didn't answer. What would she say?

Luckily, David returned with two tea cups and a cup of coffee on a tray with some cookies, sugar and milk.  
“I brought some cookies. They're just chocolate chip.”  
He sat down next to Gwen. “One second, guys.” David cleared his throat. “Max! I made you hot chocolate. I left you marshmallows and cookies!”

You could hear him come down the stairs. “Sorry about that! Gwen, here’s your tea.” He handed Gwen a tea cup. “Nancy, here's your coffee. I brought out milk and sugar because I didn’t know how you wanted it.”  
She glared at Gwen. “Thanks.”

David took a sip of his tea and Gwen stared at him.  
“What kind are you drinking?” She asked as handed her the cup. “Earl grey.” Gwen took a sip and cringed.  
“Jesus, that’s awful.” He laughed at her. “Keeps you awake.” Gwen rolled her eyes. “You should drink lemon balm. Helps you sleep better, honey.” Gwen heard the last word she said and was astounded. She did not mean to call David a pet name.

“Honey! Honey also helps you sleep better, too.” Nancy continued to stare at Gwen and David’s current domestic interaction. “So, David. Are you busy tonight? Wanna grab dinner or something? I’m sure Jen can babysit.”  
“No, I’m alright. And it’s Gwen. Also, I think it’s best you leave, Nancy.”

Gwen’s eyes widened. “David, why?” Nancy asked, pushing the coffee cup on the table. David passive aggressively lifted it and put it on a coaster.  
“Look, Nancy. I heard your conversation with Gwen. Just, please see your way out.”

Nancy said nothing and walked out. Gwen was silent.  
“Sorry, i should’ve said something earlier.” David said with a small laugh. “She’s been obsessed with me since I moved in.” Gwen laughed. “I can see.”

Max could be heard coming down the stairs, small dog pattering behind him. He stood in the living room looking at David and Gwen, arms crossed holding an empty mug.“Can we go fucking grocery shopping or something? David has barely any food besides stale ass cookies and hot drinks.” He scowled as David sighed.

“Sure, Max.”

Gwen groaned. This day felt like it was going on forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading ! if u enjoyed comments and kudos are appreciated ! 
> 
> -sofia


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of course david is vegan.
> 
> of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is some angst and brought up child abuse/deprivation in this chapter!

David parked the car outside a packed grocery store. “Wow, it looks like the whole population is here too.” Max snarled. David brushed off his comment and got out of the car. “It’ll be fine, Max.” Gwen followed David and tried to persuade Max a little more.

“Max, you’ll be okay. We’ll be in and out, promise.” Max rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Remember Roxie is at home.” David laughed. “Roxie?” “My dog. Roxie.” Max said as they walked into store together.

“Roxie the dog that needs shots, btdubsss.” Gwen mumbled with a laugh. “I thought her name was Mia?” David pouted. “Boo Mia sucks. Not rad enough. Roxie.”  
David rolled his eyes. “Fine. Roxie.” “Anyways, let’s buy some food biatch!” Gwen announced, earning stares from others.

“Well, I’m actually vegan.” David mumbled as Max snorted. “Of course you are.” Gwen shot him a look.  
“You were literally drinking coffee earlier.” He grabbed a cart as Max and Gwen followed.

“Well, black coffee is vegan itself. I put almond milk and beet sugar in it. It’s really healthy.” David didn’t even flinch. He looked like he had some superiority complex about this kind of thing.

“How about the cookies?” Gwen questioned. “Nature’s path cookies.” Gwen felt stupid. “I knew that they weren’t fucking knock off chips ahoy. They were some weird fucking vegan concoction.” Max snarled. “Still very healthy.” “Shut up.”

-

The three ended up leaving the store with many sugary foods, unlike David wanted. But it was all for Max.  
Gwen promised to go vegan with David. How hard could it be? She would regret thinking that.

Once they returned home, David put away all the groceries, Max disappeared with the new named Roxie and Gwen disappeared to go on her laptop. She had offered to help David, who of course, declined.

“Take some time to yourself, it’s been a tough one.” He softly said with a smile. Damn right it’s been. Instead of sitting and reading a brand new, hot, sexy fanfiction, Gwen had to look for a new job. She couldn’t just lounge around all day. She had called her boss last night to quit, who reacted as she imagined.

No care at all. She googled “jobs in malibu” and scanned the page for results.

Unarmed security guard? No.

Early morning stocker? No.

Cannabis packing and filling lab technician? Maybe!

She finally found something to her interest. Program assistant at a teen treatment center. She read into it.

“Seeking a full-time program assistant for a small teen treatment center in Malibu, CA. All clients are being treated for either substance abuse and co-occurring mental disorders.”

Gwen finally felt like that fucking useless psychology degree meant something. She copied the email and started a draft.

To: calvin.jones@aol.com  
From: gwen.berrio34@gmail.com

Good afternoon Dr. Jones,

“No, sounds creepy. How will I know when he receives it?” Gwen asked herself.

To: calvin.jones@aol.com  
From: gwen.berrio34@gmail.com

To Dr. Jones,

“Ew sounds like I’m writing a love letter.” She laughed.  
Her train of thought was cancelled by a scream up the stairs. “Hey guys. I’m making pasta. Are we all okay with that?” David asked, probably standing at the bottom of the stairs like a dad. “Yes, David. Thank you.” Gwen returned. “Is it vegan?” Max spat. “Yes. And you’re eating it.” “Fuck you, David.”

Gwen laughed at her boyf-

her friend. Her friend David who was busy enough with adopting a child and god, doesn’t he have to start getting ready for school?

She took a deep breath and continued her email.

To: calvin.jones@aol.com  
From: gwen.berrio34@gmail.com

Hello Dr. Jones,  
My name is Gwen Berrio and I recently saw you are currently hiring for a new full-time program assistant. I feel like I am a perfect candidate. I have a major in psychology and have worked with children in the past. You can email me back at gwen.berrio34@gmail.com or call me at (916) 564-8472.

Thank you,  
Gwen Berrio

“Short and sweet.” She read over it three times and hit send. She closed her laptop and decided she would go downstairs and help David. Once she opened the door, she was meant with a sweet scent.

She couldn’t match it up with what the scent was, but she loved it. She walked down the stairs and saw David stirring something on the island in his kitchen.“Hey, Gwen! I’m making something for us.” He winked at her, as she was a little taken back by it.

She saw the red drink in the pitcher he was holding. “What is that? Hawaiian Punch?” Gwen giggled at him.  
“Not tonight.” He said, returning a smile. “Cranberry mojito punch.” Gwen’s eyes widen. “Wow, didn’t see you for a cocktail kind of guy.” David laughed.

“It’s amazing. Some beet sugar, mint, lime and frozen cranberries.” He poured Gwen a glass, who immediately took a sip. It was amazing. “Woah. What else is in it?” She asked as he put a lime and few cranberries in her cup. “Lime juice, rum, cranberry juice and lime sparkling water. It’s pretty great, right? And vegan!” “God, he’s adorable.” Gwen thought.

He looked over at the pot he was now fixated on. “Then what’s cooking over here?” Gwen was only asking so much because she was noticing how much she loved how passionate David was about everything.

“This is a Asian vegan one pot pasta! Pasta, plenty of vegetables and coconut milk with a red curry paste. Smells great, right?”

She nodded in awe. “It really does. You should take up cooking, David. Seems like it’s something you mastered.” Gwen saw his cheeks blush a deep red.  
“I mean, I’m okay at it. It calms me down. I set the table already, if you wanna grab Max?”

Gwen stared at David’s disheveled expression. She didn’t know if it was his constant lack of sleep, but he looked like he had something on his mind and he needed to say it.

It was like he saw an elephant in the room everyone else was blind to. Gwen just agreed and headed up to Max’s room. She knocked once. No answer. “Max?” She heard a groan. “Come on. You can feed Roxie now if you want?” The door opened to reveal the boy with his little dog.

“Her names not Roxie. It’s kiko now.” Max snarled, closing the door. “Kiko, huh?” Max nodded. “Kiko.”  
Gwen bit her lip. “Well, in Japanese Kiko translates to wood flour in English.” Max stopped on the stairs and turned around. “You fucking weeb.” Gwen laughed.

“Princess Akishino was a member of the Japanese imperial family, they called her Kiko.” She could feel Max roll his eyes.

“How do you manage to make everything boring? Is tha a thing you and David just love to do?” They saw David at the table, putting the pasta on the plates. “I put your drink there, Gwen.” She saw her red drink next to David’s. “And I have sprite for you, Max. I know how much you like it.” Gwen swore she saw Max smile.

-

They ate mostly in silent, besides Kiko eating on the floor. David tried to start conversation, but only Gwen interfered. “Max, we need to talk.” David sighed, biting his lip for the millionth time. Gwen was surprised he even had one anymore.

“Your mom, Max. Do you want to talk about her? What she meant to you?” Max was silent. Gwen knew in her head that David just started a bomb and had seconds until it exploded. “Well, David. She was a fucking skank.”  
David was silent.

“I knew she wouldn't pick me up from camp. I just fucking knew it! She was so sick all the time from god knows what, probably all the liquor killing her kidneys.”  
Gwen stared at the mojitos on the table.

“She didn’t feed me. She didn’t do shit for me. I don’t know how to mourn with her death because what is there to mourn?”

“Max-” David was cut off by Max immediately yelling again. “You know you shouldn't have said anything to me. I just wanted to forget her. Sorry I lied and shit, but I’m embarrassed. I’m embarrassed my mom was a drunk and slept around and that she was a awful fucking human.” A tear left his eye.

“I knew I should have called my aunt candee or found my dad or something because this, this fucking sucks.”  
David sat in silence. “Come on, Aspen.” Max said to the dog, who confusingly knows it’s constant name changes.  
Max disappeared and David put his head in his palms.

“What did I say? Did I do something wrong?” He asked, muffled by his hands. Gwen sighed. “You didn't do anything. It’s obviously a touchy subject. He’s a very broken boy, he needed to get it all out.” David leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I-i know. I’ll go up and talk to him.” Gwen sat there as he stood up and left. She cleaned up the table, put the pasta in a container and their three drinks in the fridge.  
She put the dishes in the dishwasher, but got nosy and went up to follow David. She saw he was in Max’s room already, so she leaned her ear against the door.

“Max, I just really want you to know it’s gonna be okay. You have me, you have Gwen and you have-” There’s a pause. “Aspen?” God, David was awful at talking.  
“We can call her Mia or whatever.” Gwen heard Max grumble.

She smiled to herself. “I want my mom, David. She was awful, but she was my mother.” Max sounded absolutely heartbroken. “I know.” David’s voice sounded broken, shattered like glass.

“Max, when I was your age, I was in the same spot you are. My parents died in a car accident when I was eight. I was alone. I had no one. I just want you to be positive that you can talk to me or Gwen whenever something is bothering you.”

Max went silent again until a soft “okay” was heard. “Do you want me to uh, sing you a song?” David uttered.  
“I’m not a baby, David.” Gwen heard David giggle.  
“You can never be too old for music, Max.”

The room Max was staying in must have had David’s guitar in it, Gwen thought. “You play the piano? You’re a loser, David.” David said nothing as Gwen sat against the door.

“When you're down and troubled

 

And you need some love and care

 

And nothing, nothing is going right

 

Close your eyes and think of me

 

And soon I will be there

 

To brighten up even your darkest night,”

Gwen wanted to hate it, but she loved it.

She was speechless.

“This is stupid, stop singing.” Max barked as David ignored him once again.

“You just call out my name

 

And you know wherever I am

 

I'll come running, to see you again

 

Winter, spring, summer or fall

 

All you have to do is call

 

And I'll be there

 

You've got a friend.”

Gwen could feel the happiness radiating off David like a heater.

“I know it’s early bud, but how about you get to bed? It’s been a long day.” Gwen heard something fall, and guessed David was moving the piano away from the bed. “I wanna stay up late.” Max sounded exhausted.

“Goodnight, Max. I left some pajamas in the bathroom in case you wanna take a shower. We can go clothes shopping tomorrow. I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”  
Wow, Gwen thought. David is a great dad. “Goodnight, David. Also, good thing you have Gwen. If you brought that Nancy lady home, I’d probably explode.”

David laughed. “Gwen’s the best. I’m so happy she stayed.” Gwen disappeared back downstairs before she heard anything else. She eventually heard the door upstairs close and David eventually head back downstairs.

“We all figured out?” She asked as David nodded. “All figured out.” She shot him a smile and he returned. He looked like he got the weight off his chest. “I bought lemon balm tea. If you want, we can watch a movie or something. I think we deserve it.” David rubbed the back of his neck.

“You look absolutely exhausted.” Gwen pouted as David shrugged. “Just a little tired.” Gwen knew it was a lie.  
“I actually have some non-gmo popcorn and grapeseed oil if you want? I also have these these things called choconono’s and they’re vegan m&m’s. They're the best.”

What a cute little vegan, Gwen thought. “Sounds amazing.” She went to the living room and sat on the couch. Mia must've followed David down because she was sat at the end of the couch. There was a pillow on the floor, which led Gwen to thinking the pup climbed up herself.

“You’re a smartie.” Gwen said to the tiny dog who climbed onto her lap. Gwen looked through David’s netflix to see what show’s he watched. Not creepy, right?

It was just normal stuff, though. Nothing really surprised Gwen. The office, parks and rec, orange is the new black, shameless.

David just watched whatever. He did watch a disgusting of animal planet shows and movies, but at least they were for learning purposes. She guessed. David quickly returned with a cup of tea, bowl of popcorn and coffee cup.

“David, please don’t tell me your drinking coffee right now.” He sighed. “It’s coffee and lemonade, if that helps.” Gwen rolled her eyes. “You’re an absolute madman.” He gave the tea to her, and sat next to her.  
Very close to her.

“I would say we could do this movie room, but that’s quite extra right?” Gwen wanted to kiss him so bad.  
“Just a little.”

-

They decided on the office, which Gwen had already seen. David seemed to love it though. Gwen stared at his profile the whole time. The way the light reflected on his face was just absolutely stunning. “You know Gwen, if I told myself a few days ago this, he’d call me insane.”

David startled her a little. “I feel that.” It was silence again, but all Gwen remembers was falling asleep on David’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed :)
> 
> new chapters soon.
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> -sofia


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> david sure loves coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shortie sorry

Gwen woke up in her bed. Well, not her bed. David’s.  
Not with David. Just it was a bed in David’s house. Gwen sighed. She was still mentally exhausted and her head hurt. The sweet scent of pancakes filled the house, which made Gwen smile to herself.

She decided to just check her email and see if she had anything new or important in there. Just emails from multiple spammers and stores she barely shopped at.  
Until the most recent email showed up.

To: gwen.berrio34@gmail.com  
From: calvin.jones@aol.com

Ms. Berrio,  
It would be a pleasure to meet you. You seem very qualified for this position and I’d be honored to get to talk to you. How is tomorrow at 12:30? Email me back and let me know.

Calvin Jones  
(916) 785-9017

“Yes!” Gwen exclaimed to herself. Someone was honored to meet her? That was incredible! Gwen emailed back a happy response and she was filled with extreme joy. Her small phase of happiness was murdered by a ding from her phone. It was a text from David. Of course.

to: gwen  
from: david

Hey Gwen.

to: david  
from: gwen

yes david

to: gwen  
from: david

I made breakfast. Can you Max for me?

to: david  
from: gwen

yes ofc one sec

to: gwen  
from david:

OFC? What does that mean? Of f****** course?

Gwen rolled her eyes.

to: david  
from: gwen

no david. just of course. i’ll be down in a second.

Gwen got out of bed and headed to Max’s room. “Max, you up?” She knocked on the door. He opened in seconds. “I’ve been up for ages. David made me go to bed at like what? 9:00? After his fucking weirdo lullaby. He's a idiot.” Max crossed his arms.

“I thought it was adorable.” Gwen smirked. “You weren’t even there- wait. You eavesdropped on us? You have some kind of motive. The real Gwen would have left on that plane yesterday.” Gwen shrugged.

“Maybe the real Gwen was kidnapped. She's with Daniel.” Max shivered. “Dude, shut up. That really fucked me up.” Gwen laughed. “Wasn’t there. Sorry.”  
Max scoffed. “Anyways, you stayed because you care about David. You have such a major crush on him, he definitely knows.” Gwen rolled her eyes.

“He is oblivious as hell. And also, I don’t have a “crush” on David. I’m a grown woman.” “Oh, so you love David?”  
Gwen was gonna kill Max. “No. David is annoying and needy and-” “The love of your life, apparently.” Max snarled. Gwen didn’t return a snarky comment, which made Max think he won. Because in a way, he did.

David was pouring orange juice in glasses as Mia followed him around the table. “Good morning!” He sang as Gwen and Max flinched. It was 9:43 and he weirdly extremely chipper. Not even weirdly, this was normal now. “How are dressed and awake?” Max spat a David placed a chocolate chip pancake on his plate. “Early bird catches the worm!?” It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Gwen saw the purple bags forming under his eyes. “David, what time did you take me upstairs last night?” She asked as he gave Gwen a blueberry pancake, that was a little more discolored than Max’s. Lucky bastard wasn’t stuck with his vegan decision. “Well, you fell asleep at like 11ish? Then I carried you up at about 12:00, got Mia and took her out and worked on some school stuff.” He paused at the end to hold in a a yawn.

“Gwen’s not a baby, wake her up next time.” Max laughed as Gwen restrained from screaming at him to shut up. “Not the point, shithead. What time did you go to bed?” She asked, worry poisoning her words. “1:30.”

David was an awful liar, but Gwen felt like it was the best to let it go “Anyways!” David finally sat down, setting a bowl of fruit on the table. “I enrolled you in school, Max!”  
“Oh yay!” “Really?” “Of course not, dumbass.” Max groaned. David sighed.

“Well, it’s actually my school’s rival school.” Max’s ears perked up. “I’m listening.” “It’s a private school, so we have to pick up your uniform today! We can go clothes shopping today, too.” Gwen ate a bite of her actually good, vegan pancake. David should really take up cooking.

“Max, you know I actually went to private school. It was kind of fun.” Except it was all girls and a total nightmare.  
Gwen constantly fought with the teachers and ended up getting zero awards at graduation. It was great. “Kind of fun.” Max furrowed his eyebrows. “Kind of is a keyword.”  
Gwen laughed.

“Max, you’ll enjoy it. It's just school. If you don’t like it, leave.” David nearly choked on his pancake. “Great mindset, Gwen.”

-

The three got themselves together and went on another shopping adventure. More or so, David and Gwen making Max try on clothes and piss him off. When it seemed like he had enough, they headed over to the uniform store. Max gagged walking in the door.

“What is that?” He spat, looking at the plaid outfits. “Welcome to private school, Max.” Gwen laughed.  
She looked over to David, who seemed to be slowly draining out. Max was pretty rough on him when they were clothes shopping, and David was quite low on energy lately.

“Gwen,” He mumbled, words kinda of slurred. “I’m gonna grab a coffee from across the street. Do you want anything?” She paused to study his exhausted face.  
Poor thing. “Sure. Can you grab me a soy hazelnut latte? I’ll help Max figure everything out here and we’ll meet you outside.” He nodded and left the store.  
Max was studying the various uniforms.

“These are ugly. And stupid.” Gwen rolled her eyes.  
“School starts soon, Max. We’ve just gotta figure it out.”  
He pouted and kicked at table. “Fuck this shit.”  
Gwen grabbed his hand and walked up to the front counter. “Hello! I would like to see the uniforms for Hugo Q. West Academy?” The woman at the counter clearly hated her job, and she put on a fake smile.

“Yes definitely for you, young man!” Max frowned. “School is for dumb pieces of sh-” Gwen put her hand over his mouth. “Oh kids, what lovely creatures!”  
The woman, now silent, laid out a blazer, black slacks, black shoes, yellow and green tie and a package of socks. “Is that gonna be all today?” Her voice was flat and unamused. “Yes, thank you.”

She put everything in a bag and put it in front of Gwen.  
“That’s gonna be $140.” Gwen gave her card to the woman and left with Max, eyes glued on David’s phone. She saw David crossing the street with two coffees and a donut bag. “How did it go?” He asked, obviously out of breath. “Fine. We got everything.” He gave Gwen her coffee and a soft smile. “Thank you.”

David handed Max the bag. “I bought you a doughnut.” David smiled at Max, who mumbled “thanks” under his breath. Gwen kept staring at David, who kept chugging the coffee. She was positive it was an extra large, too.

He looked so pale, so tired. Gwen was getting concerned about his lack of sleep. “David, let me drive. You look a little hot.” She told him as he just laughed.  
“Gwen, I promise I’m fine.” She only had to glare at him once before he moved to the passengers side.

The first few minutes was silent, before David finally stopped drinking his coffee. “Gwen, I was thinking, wanna drive to Sacramento and get your stuff from home?” Gwen nodded, still keeping her eyes on the road.

“Sure. Whenever is great.” David tapped on the lid of his coffee. “Whenever is great.” He repeated and stared back out the window. Max looked out the window.  
“Gwen, you literally are about to drive past the house.”  
She took a sharp turn and Max gripped against the seats of the car. “Don’t fucking kill me!” He spat as Gwen laughed. “Not funny!

-

The trio spent the rest of the day doing small things.  
David sat on the couch preparing for school, while Gwen prepared her resumé for her interview the next day.  
Max walked Mia and tried training her like a show dog.  
The only thing she learned to do was sit.

Gwen walked into the kitchen and looked into the pot David had on the stove. “What is that?” She asked, as David turned the corner wearing an apron. That dork. Gwen thought. God, every time she saw him she wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him and tell him everything that concerned her.

Tonight, she was going to tell him and she knew he was going to reply back with a kiss. He wanted her to stay so bad, and Gwen knew there was a reason behind it.  
“It is a thai lemongrass coconut curry soup. Very vegan, very good.” He looked at the glowing screen of his macbook. “Says this website, apparently.”

Gwen laughed and grabbed a can of orange soda from the fridge. “That’s not vegan, Gwen.” David pouted, taking the apron hanging up on the closet door. “What the hell do you mean “it’s not vegan”? It’s soda. No animals, yes vegan.” “Well,” Here it comes. Gwen thought. The speech of the century.

“It contains ester gum. Ester gum is used to thicken food products, so to make it more syrupy. It uses glycerol, which can be of animal origin.” Gwen wanted to gush about how smart he was, but other words left her mouth.  
“Then why do you fucking have it in your fridge?”

As to answer her question, Max grabbed the soda out of her hands. “Because I fucking told him to buy it.” David rubbed the bridge of nose. “Language, please.” Gwen and Max laughed, and for once, David seemed unamused. He portioned the food to everyone, and sat down.

David still looked exhausted and all the color seemed drained from his face. “You sure do drink a lot of coffee, David. You’re blood pressure must be high as shit.” Max said as David moved his spoon around in his soup. “Yeah, it’s an addiction I guess.” He let out a sad laugh.  
Gwen was slightly worried for him.

They talked about Max going into school, and how David already had supplies for him. Max complained about his uniform and David just kind of watched. Gwen couldn’t explain but David didn’t eat and barely moved except to take a sip of his “#1 counselor mug.” Once it seemed as Max and Gwen finished, David cleaned up and sat back on the couch, typing away. Gwen walked over and sat next to him.

“What are you typing?” David sighed and closed the lid.  
“Vocabulary tests. Teaching a bunch of entering middle schoolers is gonna be awful. They’ll be all rowdy and loud and-” Gwen cut him off.

“David, you’ll be fine. You’ve never had an issue with this. You’re great with kids and an amazing teacher. Look at Max, sure he acts all tough but he looks up to you so much.”

“Not true!” Max yelled from upstairs. “My point.” Gwen laughed as David smiled. “I know. It’s just that it’s been a little stressful with you and Max. Not like bad stress, but like I just want everyone to be happy, you know?” Gwen was going to do it. “Will this help you de-stress?”

She leaned in him to kiss him and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha i'm so sorry


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> david's life is so awful poor thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey some triggers for this chapter.
> 
> verbal fighting, illness, anxiety attacks.
> 
> enjoy.

And he pulled back. “Gwen? What are you doing?” David asked, voice quite alarmed. “Trying to kiss you?” She said, quite embarrassed. David rubbed the back of his neck. “Gwen, I really like you a lot. I promise. Just right now really isn’t the time for me. I can’t do anything that involves commitment and emotions. I’m just not in a good headspace right now.” Gwen could have said “oh, I fully understand” and helped David console how he felt.  
But Gwen didn’t.

“Then why did you want me to stay so bad? I could have left, but no. You threw a whole tantrum about me staying.” David’s eyes got wide. “Not everything is about you, Gwen. I wanted you to stay because I didn’t want to be alone. I can’t raise Max by myself. I can barely take care of myself.” Gwen rolled her eyes at him.

“So basically you’re using me? You’re using me to help soothe your loneliness. That’s so selfish, David. I could have literally done so many other things than stay here with you.” “That’s it!” David screamed.

“I am so tired of you flipping the blame on everyone else. You are staying in my house for free! I could have asked you to pay rent or something! I cook you food every night. What have you bought? Max’s uniform? It really upsets me that I would give my life up for yours and you’d watch me die. It’s-” He paused.

“It’s fucked up, Gwen. It’s really fucked up.” She grabbed her keys. “You’re such a big fucking baby.” She growled, and slammed the door. David sat, silently on the couch.  
He didn't know what else to do. Max walked in the living room, Mia following behind. “You, uh, okay? I was listening. She was being a real bitch.” David stared into space. “Language.” He muttered. Max sat next to him and sighed.

“It’s not you, David. She’s just upset you rejected her. She really liked you.” David liked her too, probably more than she could imagine. But David was dealing with his own demons, and he didn't want to drag her down with him. “What’s wrong with me?” He mumbled, tears slowly slipping out of his eyes. Max looked alarmed.

“Hey...you....don’t....uh....tears?” Max patted David’s back as David wiped his eyes. “I have no clue what I’m gonna do, Max. No clue at all.”

-

Gwen sat at a bar she found about 20 minutes from David. To say she felt awful was an understatement.  
She knew that what she said was horrific and one of the most awful things you could say to a person that is struggling like David is. She took a sip of her non-vegan beer and sighed. Suddenly, she felt the presence of a person next to her. “One gin and tonic, please. On ice.”  
The man next to her was tall, dark and brooding. He had some dark stubble and soft, hazel eyes.

It didn’t even compare with David’s freckles and dazzling green eyes. “Seems like you’re having a great night.” He said to her, as she let out a sad laugh. “Oh yeah it’s awesome. Got into a major fight with my-” She wanted to go home to David and apologize. “roommate.” The man let out a deep laugh. “Wow, she must’ve really pissed you off.” Gwen sighed. “She’s been a real bitch lately.”

Little did the man know she was talking about herself. “How annoying. I’m Adrian.” Gwen smiled. She never dated David, so this doesn’t count as a rebound, right?  
“I’m Gwen.” “Are you from around here?” Adrian asked.  
“Yeah, I’m about 20 minutes away. I’m on Madison.”

The man’s eyes widened. “Woah. The houses over there are amazing. I’m on Church.” Gwen had no clue where that was. “It’s cute over there.” She hoped she was right.  
“It is. Very tiny though.” Adrian bought Gwen another beer.

-

The two talked, and Gwen found out more about Adrian.  
He was a construction worker. He loves living in Malibu.  
He used to live in New Jersey. They walked out of the bar laughing, leaving them both quite tipsy. “Hey, since your roommate is mad, wanna head to my place?”  
Gwen didn’t think about David or Max or anything.

She nodded and followed Adrian’s truck to his house.  
He was right, it was very tiny in the area. Not like Gwen was concerned. She was basically a freeloader. They sat on Adrian’s couch, drank another beer and they started making out. It eventually led to them going to the bedroom.

All while Gwen was getting undressed by this man she had just met, she thought about David. How she would rather be at home with him.

-

Gwen woke up with Adrian by her side. She kissed his cheek, and he woke up. “Good morning.” Gwen smiled.  
“Good morning.” She repeated, and then looked at the clock. Shit. It was 8:30, and Gwen had that interview at 12:00. “Do you wanna get breakfast?” Adrian asked her, as she dismissed him. “I have a job interview in a few hours. I’m sorry.” Gwen got dressed and grabbed her purse.

“Wait.” Gwen stopped before leaving, and saw Adrian smiling at her. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.” Gwen felt color spread across her cheeks. “Thanks.” “Gwen, I don’t want this to be a one night stand. You’re too gorgeous for that.” Adrian gushed as Gwen tried not to laugh.  
“Do you want to get dinner tonight?”

Gwen smiled. “I’d love to.” She scribbled her number on a piece of paper and left it on Adrian’s bedside table.  
“Sorry I would stay-” He cut her off. “Good luck today.”  
She got in her car as a million thoughts ran through her head. Did she have a thing with someone? Was she establishing a solid relationship?

Gwen couldn't stopped smiling to herself. She had bright pop music blasting through her car, and she couldn’t help but sing along.

Until she pulled into David’s driveway. She shut off her car, and walked up to the door. She opened it, and saw Max sitting by the front door. “It’s nine in the morning. You left at seven last night. Where the fuck have you been, Gwen?” Gwen put her keys in the key dish, and ran her fingers through her hair. “None of your business, Max.” Max followed her into the kitchen.

“You know, David waited up for you. I came down at 2:30 for water, and he was just sitting on the couch, waiting for you. He had his phone out waiting for a text, and here you come strolling in the next day. Look, I’ve done some awfully shitty things Gwen, but this is the worst.”

Gwen rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Max.” She grabbed a water out of the fridge, and Max tried taking it out of her hands. “You don’t deserve that.” He growled as Gwen laughed in his face. “What are you gonna do, shrimp?”  
Max sighed.

“I’m 4000% sure you went out and fucked a stranger last night. There’s no other answer. But David told me some stuff last night that makes me think he’s in real trouble. Poor guy hasn’t gotten a wink of sleep all summer.”

Gwen could hear the genuine concern dripping in Max’s voice, which meant a lot. “I’ll talk to him. Just stay out of it. School is starting and you don’t need adult stress on top of child stress. David and I will makeup eventually.”  
Max stared at the ground. “What if you don’t?” He asked, voice quiet. Gwen ruffled his hair.

“We will, promise. We’ve just spent all summer together and we got tired of each other. That’s all.” Max shrugged and walked into the living room. Gwen walked up into David’s room and knocked on the door. “Max?” He asked, as Gwen opened the door. David’s eyes returned to his laptop. “Oh, hi.”

Gwen sighed and sat on the end of his bed. “Look, I’m really sorry. The things I said yesterday were really out of line. You don’t deserve it.” David closed his laptop lid and ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s fine.” David was an awful liar. “It’s not though.” Gwen mumbled as David bit his lip. “You’re right.” Gwen knew he knew. 

 

“You didn't come home last night. You didn’t answer any of my calls or texts.” Gwen looked at her phone as saw David had texted her thirteen times and called her ten.  
He left a few voicemails, but she couldn’t bear to hear them. “It hurt me.” He continued. “How you- you just walked out and didn’t come home. You didn’t even think about Max. Don’t you think he’s already been through enough?” Gwen felt absolutely horrible.

“I’m sorry. How many times do you want me to say sorry. Sorry I went out and hooked up with a stranger!” David’s face got completely straight. “You what?!” Gwen felt the color leave her face. “What? I thought you knew? I thought that’s what you were alluding to!” David’s breathing got faster. “No! I thought you slept in your car and were ignoring me.” How could she be so dumb?! Gwen thought. “I’m so sorry i-” David cut her off.

“Gwen, just shut up. For once, shut your fucking mouth.”  
He seemed surprised with his array of words. “I can’t believe you went out and-” Gwen interrupted him.  
“Fucked a stranger?” David’s eyes widened.

“That’s what hooked up means?” Gwen was ready to die then and there. “Oh my god.” “I thought it just meant made out?” His innocence was suddenly a burden to Gwen. “I don’t know what else to tell you. He’s a nice guy and we’re getting dinner tonight.” David’s face now seemed a ghostly white.

“Okay, have fun.” His voice seemed empty. Emotionless.  
“Are you fucking jealous or something? You had your chance, David!” David gagged and his hand flew to his mouth. “What’s wrong? Are you sick? What the hell?”

He jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom.  
David slammed the door and Gwen heard rapid dry heaving. “Do you want like water or something?” No answer. “I’m not getting you coffee because I hope you know that’s why you’re fucking sick, David.”

Gwen heard running water and the door reopened.  
David looked like a ghost and his hair was all over the place. “Do you need anything?” Gwen asked, voice small. “No, I don’t need your help. I’m an adult and I can take care of myself. Also, Gwen, it’s not the coffee that’s making me sick, it’s you. Don’t you have a job interview or something?” Gwen totally forgot.

She left his room in silence and felt hot tears slide down her cheeks.

-

David knew what made him sick. And it wasn't Gwen.  
He’d felt like hot garbage for days, weeks even. He guessed today was his breaking point. It was a mix of lack of sleep, his constant headache and throbbing in his stomach. He also knew his anxiety attack was a key detail.

Gwen was screaming and saying things David didn’t know how to react to. He felt his body light on fire, but he was shivering. It made him so hot to the point he was cold. He thought having Gwen and Max there would be great and ease his anxiousness. He would always have people to talk to and he’d never be alone, but currently it’s his own personal hell.

He walked downstairs to see Max sitting on the couch with Mia watching tv. “Woah David. You look awful, to say the least.” David sighed. “I’m fine.” Max followed him into the kitchen and climbed on top of the counter.  
“You’re a shit liar.” David poured himself a cup of coffee .“Language, Max.” For once in his life, Max felt bad for David. “Do you want to do something with me today?” 

David nearly spat out his coffee. “Am I hearing you right?” David assumed he just had a fever and was hearing things. He was not. “Maybe. I don’t know. We can see a movie or whatever? Just don’t make it weird or I won’t go.” Max crossed his arms and stared at the floor. David smiled at him. “Okay, Max.” Max rolled his eyes.

“I’m fucking serious, David! I’ll wait in the car or something.” David felt genuinely happy, and he actually wasn’t pretending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love a father son bond.  
> thank you for reading!  
> i love reading comments so don't be afraid to leave some!  
> poor david he just wants sleep and gwen smh


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We used to talk about the future together. Now it's here and you aren't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short and boring sorry

Gwen looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the dress David bought her. She felt awful wearing it, but she needed to make a good impression. Gwen promised herself after the interview that she would pick up a dress for her date tonight. Wearing the dress David bought her on a date with someone else was a new kind of chaotic evil. She walked out of the room to see Max walking down the hall with David’s wallet

“What are you trying to steal now?” Gwen asked as Max dismissed her. “David and I are seeing a movie and then going out to get food. My idea.” Gwen looked at him like he had two heads. “Whatever, Max.” He laughed. “You best believe it was my idea. He needs to go out. He’s losing it.” Gwen hated that he was right.

“Have fun.” She mumbled as Max headed down the stairs. “Good luck at your job interview.” Gwen was surprised at this compliment. “Maybe you’ll make enough money to move somewhere else. We’ll call you crazy aunt Gwen.” That seemed normal. “Thanks.”

She followed him downstairs and said nothing to David as she walked out. Gwen put the address to the building into her phone, and arrived at a shady looking five story building. She took a deep breath and got out of her car.  
The door was metal, and had no windows. There was a buzzer, so Gwen buzzed in and waited.

A deep voice answered. “Yes?” Gwen wanted to leave. “Hi, I’m Gwen Berrio and I have an interview today.”

The door unlocked.

-

David and Max ended up seeing some shitty low budget horror movie. Max didn’t really care what they saw, he was just tired of depressed David. They went to a small diner ten minutes away from David’s house. Max played around with his straw’s paper as David stirred his coffee.  
“Thank you for today, Max. I had fun.”

Max looked at David and gave him a small smile. “No, thank you. You literally adopted me. That’s insane. No one has ever done that for me. Well, that much of an act of kindness before.” “You deserve it, Max. You deserve so much and it makes me sick to think anyone would disagree.” Max was lost for words.

He looked outside at the rainy august weather that had taken over the sky. “I appreciate it.” The waiter dropped their food off and Max stared at David’s salad. “What made you vegan, David? It seems like so much work.”  
David shrugged. “Would you eat a dog?” Max shot him a disgusted look. “Ew, no! What the fuck, you psycho!”  
The question processed through Max’s brain.

“Oh, I get it.” David laughed. “It’s just they’re living things. Nothing deserves to die. Hell, no one deserves to die.” Max smirked at David. “Watch your language, Davey!” They both laughed and enjoyed each other company. “You know David, you should really try to get in a relationship.” David sighed.

“Max, look. We can talk about anything you want but that’s not any of your business.” Max rolled his eyes.  
“You need to get back into the game of love.” “I don’t need a ten year old as my wingman.” Max laughed.  
“Seems like you do. You’re blinded by Gwen. Sure you’ve known her for a long time but she’s like okay at best. I’m being generous.” David bit his lip.

“That’s rude, Max.” Max groaned. “You’re missing the point! Don’t tell fucking anyone I’m saying this but you’re a pretty great dude. You’re stacked with cash, you’re good with kids and you’re not ugly. Maybe.” David stared at the table. “Max, I told Gwen I wasn’t ready for a serious relationship. I don’t think I can be committed to anything right now.”

A woman walked into the diner, soaking wet from the rain outside. “Sal, can I get a coffee please? Almond milk and one beet sugar?” Max looked at the woman, and looked back at David. “Her! Look at her! She’s a vegan and drinks coffee the way you do!” David raised an eyebrow at Max. “How do you know how I drink coffee?”

Max shrugged. “Not like I watch you make it constantly.”  
David cleared his throat. “I’m only doing this because you told me to.” Max smiled. “It’s brutal out there, right?” David asked as the woman turned around. “Yeah, it was sunny and 100 yesterday and now it’s cold and rainy. Not the best.” She had a soft smile that made David’s insides feel like honey. “I can’t stand the weather here. It’s really good or really bad.”

She laughed. “You’re exactly right!” She stuck out her hand. “I’m Lucy.” David shook her hand. “David.”  
He guestered at Max. “This is my-” He paused.  
“Son. Max. Say hi, Max.” Max didn’t interject or swear or make a scene. “Hi. How about you sit with us?”

Lucy shook her head. “I wish I could stay, but I have a meeting. I work in a bakery.” “Do you own it?” Max asked. She nodded. “Lucy’s Lemon Squares. On the pier.” “Great. Maybe we’ll stop by later.” David wrote his phone number down on a napkin.

She waved and walked out the door. “Fuck yeah, David!” Max screamed as David stared at the table. “Max, I don’t think I can do this. I told Gwen-” Max groaned. “I don’t care what you told Gwen! Lucy is in the picture now!”  
David gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !  
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated they make me soft


	9. nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we love a gwen chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehhe sorry this is kind of slow burn fic  
> and ill try to keep kinda constant uploads but it’ll be a tad hard w school rn !  
> enjoy this chapter !

Gwen looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her job interview went fine, of course and she landed the job. Not like anyone else would want to work at that shithole.  
She started work Tuesday, the same day Max started school and David went back to teaching. Ever since she came back from the interview, she didn’t see David and Max. She felt this urge in her gut she didn’t want to leave until she saw them walk in the door and were safe.

Sure, she was basically in a “fight” with David right now, but he was still her best friend and she didn’t need anything else happening to him. The outfit she decided to buy was just a tiny pink maxi dress. Everything she wore felt underwhelming after what David bought her.

Gwen didn't even wanna think about David, or how soft his lips look. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Gwen waited another five minutes before she left, and saw Max walking through the door. No David.

“Hey, Max! How was your day with David?!” She asked, enthusiasm filling her words. Max stared her up and down. “Where the fuck are you going?” He asked, voice sharp. “I have a, uh, date tonight.” Max smirked at her.  
“So does David.”

Gwen felt her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach.  
She wanted to scream so many words, so many fucking things she could yell and scream about how he lied to her. ‘He didn’t wanna be in a committed relationship’ her ass, she thought. “Good for him. Is he dropping you off or?” Max grabbed mints out of the drawer next to the front door.

“Nope, he just wanted me to grab these. Which makes me think there’s gonna be tonguing.” Gwen felt her nails dig into her skin. “Shut up, Max.” Max stuck his tongue out. “Lots. Of. Mouth. To. Mouth. Action.” He slammed the door on Gwen’s face and she felt those familiar hot tears come back and sting her eyes.

She grabbed her purse and angrily stomped to her car. “Fucking David!” She screamed to herself. “Little fucking jerk couldn't even-” Gwen let out a long sigh. “Couldn’t reject me! He had to lie to me!” She opened her car door and heard a soft voice behind her.

“I don’t know why you care. You have a date tonight away.” David was still parked in the driveway, Max in the passenger laughing his ass off. “Are you insane? Talking to yourself like you’re mental!” Max spat as David rolled his eyes. “David, I can’t talk about whatever is happening to our relationship right now. Tonight we need to have a long talk, about us.”

David had a straight face. He didn’t even make eye contact. He was purely emotionless. “Stop talking about everything like we’re dating, Gwen. You had to make things awkward. You had to make things awful. Just, we’ll talk. Have fun on your date.” Gwen bit her lip. She had adopted this attribute from David.

 

“David-” “Bye, Gwen.” He rolled up his window and pulled out of the driveway. Gwen was filled with multiple emotions that she didn’t know how to express. She thought about her life a week ago. She should have just told David she could just help Max settle in and visit all the time but she had to make a full move. Even though David practically guilt-tripped her into staying.

But Gwen kind of got where he was coming from. David, an insomniac and caffeine addict, alone with a child who would love to see him in pain. She still felt a twinge of hate in her heart for him. That’s what she was telling herself, at least. She knew what the feeling actually was.

Gwen put the directions to the restaurant she was meeting Adrian at began to drive. She felt distracted, distraught. Gwen wanted to sob and scream into David’s chest. She wanted to hold him and love him. But she couldn’t because David was not interested in her. David is only interested in what makes him happy. And Gwen did not make him happy.

Gwen’s grip tightened around the steering wheel. “He knew I wanted to date him! And here he is going out with other women! Probably eating disgusting vegan shit and drinking coffee!” She screamed, slapping her steering wheel. She accidentally honked the horn and the man in front of her flipped her off. Gwen flipped him back and pulled over for a second. She needed to breathe.

Gwen added more mascara to her eyes and glossed up her lips. “You have Adrian, Gwen.” She mumbled, entering back into the lane of growing traffic. “He is attractive, nice and interested in you. You have him. You don’t need David! Also! You are a strong independent woman!” Gwen smiled softly to herself and pulled into the restaurants parking lot.

She saw the car with same license plate as the guy that gave her the bird. Adrian got out. She slipped out of her car and watched him walk up to restaurant. Gwen took a deep breath and grabbed her phone and wallet. “Hey, Gwen!” She looked up to see Adrian waving at her.

“You know, some dumbass bitch that honked at me for no reason had a car that looked like yours.” Gwen mentally punched herself in the face. “Haha.” That was all she could muster up to saying, not even calling an innocent person a “dumbass bitch” was mega fucked up.

“You look beautiful, by the way.” He gushed. Gwen just gave him a soft small in return. They walked in the restaurant, and Gwen was amazed. It was so fancy and upper class. Gwen felt like she didn’t belong there. They sat at a table near the window, which looked over the coastline.

“You look upset. Are you still fighting with your roommate?” Adrian asked as Gwen let out a sad laugh. “More than ever.” He grabbed her hand and held it. “We can talk about it, if you want.” Gwen shook her head.  
“Let’s talk about you. We never do.” Adrian laughed.

“You seem like you need to talk more, though.” Gwen shrugged. “I guess.” Gwen’s phone let out a soft “ding.”  
Adrian looked at saw the screensaver that she was so stupid not to change. “Holy shit, is that Davey Pine?”  
Gwen grabbed the phone and her eyes glazed over the text she received. It was from David.

“hope u remembered to feed the dog” was all it read.  
Max was definitely using his phone because David wouldn’t text like that in a million years. He was use correct grammar, punctuation and call the dog by her name. She flipped her phone upside and decided to ignore it. Mia was safe and fed. “Yep. That’s him.”  
Adrian let out a huge laugh that made another table side-eye the two.

“Holy shit! I used to torture him in like fourth grade or something! He’s so weird! Probably still is, too. Looks like he has the huge green eyes soon. Davey was soooo dorky and annoying. He never even really talked, just his present was the worse!”

As he continued to talk shit about David, Gwen remembered something that should have been a red flag in the beginning. June 12th, 2018.

-

Gwen leaned against the desk, chalk in her hand. “We’ve just got to figure out how to stop being so awful to everyone!” She screamed, alluding to Nurf. She looked out the window and shuttered. Poor space kid. That’s gonna take a while to heal.

“We’ve got to strategize. You know, I was bullied when I was little.” David ran his fingers through his soft auburn hair, cheeks blushing a light pink. Gwen was gonna say a sarcastic comment about how she would of probably bullied him too. She decided not to.

“How could anyone bully you?” Gwen teased as David laughed.“Well, when I lived in New Jersey for a little I was just different from everyone else. I had these tiny little glasses and I was the only kid with braces. Gosh, everyone would call me “green eyes” or “train track.” This kid, Adrian, was the worse. In P.E, he locked me lockers and called me words that fourth graders should definitely not be saying. Even worse than Max.”

Gwen gave him a soft pout. “That sound absolutely awful. If I knew you when we were kids, I’d be your best friend. One hundred percent.” She and David locked eyes. “That’s sweet. But I know you’re just saying that.”

He softly bit his lip, his cheeks still stained red. Gwen rolled her eyes. “Okay, Davey.” She started to walk out the door, smile growing on her lips. “Oh, yeah. Forgot about Davey. Why did I even go by that?!” Gwen tried not to try and kiss him.

-

“But, oh my god isn’t he the worse?!” Adrian laughed as Gwen let out a flat laugh.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to leave some comments n kudos !


	10. ten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by the sea, mr. todd. that’s the life i covet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone two chapters in the same hour as each other wowowo i did this instead of sleeping  
> anyways. this chapter is a sloppy mess but whatever !! if u know any references i mention in this chapter please please comment !  
> hehe some r funny  
> enjoy this mess

David and Max walked down the windy pier. Rain still lightly spit from the sky, leaving little dots on David’s raincoat. “Are you excited for school?” He asked Max, who was staring at the ground. “It starts in two days.”

 

Max rolled his eyes and kicked the ground. “I don’t know. I guess i’m like, nervous or whatever.” David laughed. “Don’t be. You’ll be alright.” Max let out a light laugh.

“Excited for your date?” David shrugged. Lucy was pretty. She was nice. David wasn’t quite sure he was ready to get back in the dating game. The last time he went on a date was last May, and it wasn’t really that great for him.

Who knew wasabi was that spicy? Or that David was allergic to sake? He shook his head. Thank god he went vegan after that whole fiasco.

“It’s not really a date, Max.” They walked up in front of the little store that read “Lucy’s Lemon Squares” in purple courier letters. Lucy saw David through the window and waved. He gave a wave back and opened the door as a small jingle bell answered them.

“Hey guys! Bad weather still, right?” Lucy asked as David just nodded. “Yeah, it’s not too great out.” David had to admit, it smelled pretty good in the bakery. Lemon filled the air, and so did this new caramel scent that David had never smelled before.

“So, David. What did you say you did again?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m a teacher.” Lucy nodded. “That’s a great job. One of my old friends used to teach. Lot of money right?” David suddenly felt anxious and awkward. “Haha. Yeah. I guess.” Lucy laughed.

She kept asking David questions he didn’t wanna answer, like where he lived or if Max was adopted or a “failed fuckery.” Max thought it was funny, but David felt uncomfortable. David looked to the wall and saw a missing person’s poster. “Who is that?” He asked as Lucy’s smile faded.

She asked so many questions so why couldn’t he? “Oh, my ex. It’s kind of a touchy subject. He went missing early yesterday. Police are still searching.” David frowned. “I’m so sorry. That’s horrible.” Lucy let out a flat laugh.

David glanced at Max for a second, who looked like he was shaking. “No, it’s literally alright. Not my fault. Anyways, do you guys wanna try so ada- adamant apple pie?” So that was the caramel smell. “Sure! Max, would you like some?” Max grabbed David’s hand.

“We have to leave now. The police are on their way.” David felt his heartbeat speed up. “Max, why? What happened?” Max groaned. “She obviously fucking killed him! Adam! She’s a fucking murderer and she’s planning to kill you and get your money!”

Lucy grabbed her purse and began to sprint to the door before the police crashed in. David picked up Max as a police officer grabbed them and moved out of the way. “Thank you! All of our detectives leads were her being the cake-face killer!” She screamed, above all the sirens going off.

David felt like he was gonna be sick again. “Thank you for your bravery, kid.” The police officer smiled at Max, and then she placed a “Junior Police Officer” sticker on his hoodie. Max smiled to himself as he and David walked away.“Thank god for me having your phone all the time right?” David was silent.

“Are you alright?” Max asked, some concern actually in his tone. “No. That was really scary, Max. How are fine and absolutely not phased at all?” Max shrugged. “I’ve seen shit, David.” They walked back down the pier as the rain started to pour harder.

“Hey! Do you guys know what’s going on over there?” A voice yelled, about five feet in front of the two. The figure ran over to them, slipping on the wet ground. They ran too fast and ended up in David’s arms. “I am so sorry.”

David locked eyes with soft, pale blue ones. The voice belonged to a bubbly brunette with freckles painted across her cheeks. David felt his heart flutter. Which was weird.

“I’m so sorry I’m so clumsy. I have such an issue staying on my feet!” She giggled, tugging on her wet hair. “No, don’t worry. No problem at all!” David beamed, smiling at the girl. “So what is going on over there? There’s so many police cars!” David sighed.

“The owner is a murderer, I guess. Tried serving pie made out of people.” The girl’s mouth dropped. “Damn. A real life Sweeney Todd, huh.” David was so in awe, he just nodded. “I’m Cordelia. It’s a super weird name, I know. My mom is in love it though.”

David continued to feel his heartbeat speed up. “I really like it. It suits you. I’m David.” Cordelia smiled, and then looked to Max. “Who is this lil squirt?” She giggled as Max practically his behind David’s leg. David knew exactly what Max was doing. He played this innocent little kid thing to make it seem like he was all shy and cute. David kind of liked it. Just a little.

“I’m M-Max.” David ruffled Max’s hair, and Max held back a cringe. “This is my son.” Cordelia smiled. “Oh my god.” She mouthed to David. “He’s so cute!” She squealed. David felt color flood to his cheeks. “How about we get out of the rain?” He asked, as Cordelia nodded. “Yeah. Do you wanna grab drinks?” She looked at Max.

“Errr, uh. Food. Let’s get food? Are you vegan?” Nervousness plagued her voice. “Yes. I actually am.”  
Cordelia smiled as they walked to the car. “Great. I feel like everyone in Malibu is and when I see people that aren’t I’m like “woah. You eat animals? It’s major whack, you know.” David giggled at her sparkling personality.

“Yeah. You know, the Sweeney Todd woman was vegan.” Cordelia gave him a confused face. “How would you know-“ Her mouth once again nearly dropped to the floor. “You were almost the next Sweeney Todd victim! Holy hell!” David felt like he was in heaven. He felt his anxiety slowly ease. “That’s crazy. I hope you know that I’m not crazy. I’ve never killed anyone!” Cordelia rubbed the back of her neck. “That’s probably what she said. Haha that’s what she said. Anyways, I’m off topic. But I’m not a murderer. Promise.”

She walked up to a small white Prius. “Do you know where Vanessa’s is?” Cordelia asked as David nodded. “Yes on 58th! I love it there.” Cordelia laughed. “Great! I’ll race you there! Wait, actually that’s not safe! I’ll just meet you there!” She got into her car as Max started laughing.

“Holy shit! Would you look at that!” David laughed. “She’s beautiful.” Max punched David’s leg. “It’s dark out! How’d you even see her face!” Max laughed as they both got in the car. “I just did. Our eyes like, locked! I felt a click.” Max smiled, but made sure that David wouldn’t see it. David wouldn’t tell him, but he did.

“You seem happier. That’s good. I’m so over depressed David. Its too much for me.” David rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Max. You’re a great kid.” Max stretched his arms behind his neck. “I know.”

-

David and Max sat in a booth and waited for Cordelia. “Well, I guess I got too excited for nothing. Maybe I just got stood up.” David sighed as Max groaned. “Look, I know cynical is my branding or whatever like yours is annoying but just wait, David. The weather is bad.”

Five minutes later, David heard a loud giggle. “Hi! I’m looking for a guy? He’s about 6 foot 3 or something and he’s got this light soft auburn hair and these dazzling green eyes?” Cordelia quizzed the hostess. “He has a little boy with him, too!”

David felt that feeling in his heart once again. “Dazzling.” He whispered to Max, who punched David’s stomach. Around the corner came a wet Cordelia, wearing the same light yellow raincoat and extremely pink knee high rain boots. “Hey, sorry if you thought I stood you up!” She slid into the booth across from David and Max.

“These sounds absolutely crazy but I saw a raccoon on the side of the road. It looked like someone had hit it and the poor thing couldn’t move! So I pulled over and tried to help it. Then this woman got out of the car and asked me what I was doing parked in front of a street and I didn’t know I was parked in front of a street! So she started yelling at me and I think she was a little drunk anyways I put the raccoon in my car and drove it here. I let it free.”

David was surprised she said all of those words in one breath. “It’s nice you saved the raccoon.” Cordelia shrugged. “I like to give voices to the voiceless. That’s why I’m a songwriter.” David smiled at her. “Really?”She nodded passionately.

“Yes! It was my dream when I was little, I gave up on it as a teenager and wanted to do anesthesiology, right? So I go to college and accidentally walk into a music seminar and I thought it was sign! So I stayed and boom now some of my music is on the radio!”

David loved how much energy was in this ball of sun. “Sorry I am talking way too much about myself! What do you do, David?” She ran her fingers through her hair.  
“I’m a teacher.” Her eyes lit up. “Oh my god! I would love to work with kids! Kids are our new world, you know? The kids now are so smart. I bet you’re really smart, Max.” Max shrugged and slid against the boost. “He’s a evil mastermind.” Cordelia laughed at David.

“Evil? He wouldn’t hurt a fly!” Camp Campbell’s mascots beg to differ. A woman with pink hair came over the table with her notepad out. “Hey Cords, what’s up?” She asked as Cordelia continued to radiate positivity like a space heater. “Oh my god! Is this a crossover episode?!” She giggled, looking at the waitress and David.

“This is my roommate, Genevieve! And Vieve, these two are David and Max!” The waitress smiled. “Nice to meet you!” David spoke as Genevieve just continued to smile.  
Great.” David was kind of taken aback by that comment.

“Do you guys know what you want?” Genevieve spat as Max sat up in his chair a little. “I like her.” He whispered to David. “ViVi be nice! Do you guys wanna go first?” Cordelia asked as David shook his head. “No, you can. It’s all good.” Cordelia looked at the menu one more time and then closed it. “Can I get the vegan burrito bowl and a vegarita, please?” Genevieve took her menu and glared at David and Max. “Can I just get the same as Cordelia?” David asked as Genevieve softly nodded.

“Yay! Food twins!” Cordelia squeaked as Genevieve rolled her eyes. “And for the kid?” Max slid the menu across the table. “I’ll take a smoothie bowl.” Cordelia held her hand up to give a high five to Max. “Heck to the yes! Smoothie bowls are literally awesome!” She sang the last part, and Max begrudgingly returned the high five.

Genevieve walked away and Cordelia sighed. “Sorry about her. She’s having issues with her girlfriend and her band isn’t doing too well anymore.” David pouted. “That’s not too good.” Cordelia looked over to her and then back again.

“She doesn’t deserve. She’s an amazing person. I hate seeing her hurt.” David thought about Gwen for the first time in a while. He didn’t know why he did, but her violet eyes suddenly came back into his mind. “I get what you’re saying.” Cordelia gave him a smile.

“This is crazy, you know. Earlier today I was sitting around feeling bad about myself because I lost a client and now I’m out on the town!” She acted like she had a small turntable in front of her. Cordelia put her face in her hands. “I look absolutely crazy to you, don’t I? I talk literally so much and just gush about absolutely everything!” David felt that damn feeling in his chest return.

“I think it’s super endearing.” Genevieve came back over with the drinks. “Food will be out in a second.” She mumbled, returning back to the kitchen. “So, what grade do you teach? Returning to our little teacher conversation.” Cordelia took a sip of her margarita. “Sixth.”

Cordelia nearly choked on her drink. “Oh my god! Six grade is awesome! When I was in sixth grade I had this crazy English teacher who would always give me a’s and like, keep my work!” David felt his cheeks flush red. “I teach English, actually.” Cordelia smiled.

“That is soooooooo super cool! You’re job must be awesome! They must look at you in the hall and be like “wow that’s totally radical teacher David!” Are you like, Dewey Finn? Do you teach them how to play instruments? Teach them how to pledge allegiance to the band! Wow I am so sorry I talk so much!”

David loved hearing her voice.

-

“And that’s when I told her, “I have written music for panic! at the disco, boom! Paramore, boom! Troye Sivan, boom! I do not need to fight you about what my favorite one direction song is!” Cordelia took another sip of her fourth margarita.

They had been sitting at the booth in Vanessa’s for three hours, just talking about things they like and their lives. “Cordelia. You’re drunk. I’m taking your car home. Anna-Marie has mine.” Genevieve grabbed the Prius keys out of Cordelia’s jacket pocket. “Vivivi, fuck Anna-Marie! She’s so not your type! You need to find someone as beautiful as you!”

Genevieve looked at David. “Can you drive her home?” David nodded. He only had one and a half margaritas.  
He was too much of a lightweight to have anymore.  
“Not a problem at all.”

Max had slowly fallen asleep, so David gave him a slight nudge and Max half-heartedly opened his eyes. “Vi!” Cordelia giggled as David began to exit the booth. “I will see when you get home. I’ll stay awake for you!”  
Genevieve rolled her eyes. “Our address is 46 Shell Drive. Right off coastshore.” David nodded and left her a pretty decent tip.

Genevieve saw it and gave him a different smile than the first one. That must be her real one. “Thank you. Hopefully I’ll see you again.” David returned a smile. “Definitely.”

David took Cordelia’s hand and they walked out into the parking lot. “David, you didn’t have to drive me home. You’re too kind.” Cordelia mumbled as she buckled herself into the car. “It’s an honor to drive you home.”  
She grabbed his arm. “I haven’t been really feeling myself recently, but tonight made me feel way better.”

David felt an internal flame light inside him. “The same goes for me.” Cordelia looked at the radio and David could see her eyes light up once again, even thought they were in the dark. “Oh my god, I love Amy Winehouse!”

She turned up the song, but looked back to Max to see him sleeping, and kept it at a partially quiet beat. “I wish I could have songs like hers, or maybe like Dave Matthews or something. But I’m stuck in this pop world, you know?” David nodded as he pulled in front of Cordelia’s house. It was cute and petite, a house that seemed to be made for her.

“Bye, Max.” She whispered, before opening up the door up the door. David walked her up and made sure she didn’t slip or fall over. Once they reached the front door, Cordelia grabbed David’s arm again. “Do you ever have those moments where if the world ended right now, you’d totally be okay with it?” She asked as David just nodded, not wanting to interrupt her. “This is one of these moments. I know I’m weird and loud and annoying but I really think you’re cool, David.” David felt the eternal flame inside him grow. 

“Do you wanna maybe do something tomorrow? It’s my last day before I start school so-“ “Yes.” She interrupted him. David gave her one final grin. “Goodnight, Cordelia.” He began to walk away when she grabbed him and turned around for a kiss. David felt fireworks in his heart.

He just met this girl? How was this even possible?  
Cordelia wrapped her hands around his neck and laid her head in the crook of his shoulder for a moment.  
“You smell amazing.” She muttered before placing a kiss there and one more on David’s cheek.

“Text me. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all liked that one. i love cordelia she is such a glittery gal i have a crush on her anyways  
> btw cordelia is an oc along w lucy !  
> comment below anything you want  
> maybe how you’re feeling abt the story  
> or how you’re feeling in general  
> or maybe how gwen will react  
> kudos are also appreciated.


	11. eleven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol gwen has an awful taste in men.
> 
> this is always a short one n i hate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another camp campbell flashback in this one.
> 
> tight.
> 
> also poor gwen n david 
> 
> they should just be together.

“So that is why I think that vegans are dumb!” Adrian screamed, gaining looks from the other people in the parking lot.

Gwen giggled and wrapped her arms around Adrian’s neck. “I fucking love your eyes.” She hiccuped as Adrian laughed. “Thanks.” He kissed Gwen’s forehead.

“So, my place right?” Gwen nodded as Adrian began to disappear. “I’ll meet you there.” Gwen knew she was drunk and she shouldn’t be driving. Her mind was so fuzzy. She couldn’t think anything besides sex and booze.

 

Adrian didn’t even walk Gwen to her car. He got into his car and abandoned her at the restaurant. Gwen was learning to ignore him being an asshole. Everything was glassy and her mind kept going to David. She thought about his hair and his eyes and his personality. Gwen knew in the back of her mind she hated Adrian. She knew she was just using him to make her feel better about herself.

Thoughts kept buzzing through Gwen’s head. Why did she keep her screensaver that picture of her and David? After all the fights they had gone through in the past few days, she kept it. The date suddenly returned to her mind. It was from June 28, 2018. The beginning of this Summer.

-

“Okay, campers! Tomorrow we’ll work on how to set off fireworks without hurting each other!” David announced with a smile, looking at Nerris, who had a burnt hat.

They groaned and walked into their tents.

“Goodnight!” David sang as a few mumbled “goodnight”’s were heard.

David walked over the cabin and saw Gwen, who had her phone angled above her face. David watched her squirm around in the chair she was currently sitting in and laughed quietly to himself.

“What are you up to?” He asked as Gwen groaned. “You know, the gram is kinda dry this week.” She swung her feet up onto the desk. “Oh no! You need to water it!”  
Gwen laughed at David’s naivety.

“Oh, David.”

She grabbed his hand and positioned him next to her on her bed. Gwen put the phone up in the air and saw her and David in the camera.“Smile, Gwen.” He spoke, voice soft.

She felt a smile spread across her cheeks and she felt her heart skip a beat. Gwen took the picture and lowered her phone back down. She turned to look at David, who was radiating warmth and had a sweet scent of cinnamon. “Can you send that to me?” He asked as Gwen studied his face.

The way his freckles were neatly spaced apart and how goddamn gorgeous his eyes currently looked under the light above Gwen’s bed. Her only instinct was to kiss him. David kissed her back.

Gwen wrapped her hands around his neck and continued kissing him. She felt safe, at ease. This summer was when she felt something for David. 

Something weird.

Something she had never felt before for anyone else. She felt filled with excitement and emotion, and that her emotional nothingness was slowly being filled more and more each day. 

She couldn’t stand to spend another day with David not kissing her.

-

Gwen wondered to this day why David never seemed to bring that night up again. It was either their small argument that took place the night after, or the fact he was embarrassed, but Gwen had a sick feeling in her stomach. 

When she tried kissing David a few nights ago, what was he thinking? Why didn’t he bring up that night from earlier this summer?

Gwen got out of her daze and almost missed to turn down Adrian’s street. Then she noticed a car was blocking it. Gwen let out a groan when she saw no one else was on the street nor was there any car blocking anywhere else except where she needed to go.

She got out of her car and saw someone trying to ease a raccoon towards them. “What the hell are you doing?!” Gwen asked, walking towards the girl in the yellow raincoat. “Oh! Sorry! I was just trying to get this raccoon into my car! He looked hurt and I want to set him free near the woods or something!”

Gwen rolled her eyes. “Let me see.” She bent down to her hands and knees and wobbled a little. “Are you drunk? Do you need a ride home because I can definitely do that for you!” The girl babbled as Gwen harshly “shoosh”ed her.

“He looks like he just have a broken paw. He should be fine if you just leave him here. His family might be near-“  
The girl moved the dirt on the ground around with her pink rain boots. “I think I might just take him. Let him go into the woods, you know?”

Gwen just shrugged and the girl scooped on the raccoon and tossed it on the passenger's seat of the car. “Sorry for being in your way!” The girl called out as Gwen rubbed her temples. She pulled away as Gwen drove up to Adrian’s house.

When she made it into his driveway, he noticed another car that wasn’t there before. Gwen felt some anger rise in her chest. Maybe it was just his roommate?

She hoped it was.

Gwen walked up to the door to see a redhead woman kissing Adrian. She knocked hard on the door and the redhead walked over and opened it. “You know what, Adrian-“ Adrian’s eyes got hollow.

“Gwen, please it’s not what it looks like-“ Gwen felt the hot tears beginning to fill her eyes. “Then what is it, Adrian?! What does it look like?” She spat as the red-headed woman came up behind Adrian.

“Can I help you, ms?” She asked as Gwen twitched. “Adrian here is seeing me along with you.” The woman stared Gwen up and down. “How long have you known him, darling?” 

Gwen rubbed the back of her neck. “Two days?” The woman let out a earth-shaking laugh and slammed the door on Gwen’s face. Gwen stormed off to her car and stared at Adrian’s house through the windshield.

The house that Gwen fucked him in. She had to go home to David. She had to tell him everything.  
About how she still wanted him even though he rejected her, and how she will have to get over it. Gwen drove home illegally above the speed limit and intoxicated. She knew she would be fucked if a cop caught her.

Eventually, Gwen was in front of David’s house. There wasn’t a car in the driveway. She ran up to the door and knocked on it. “David? Are you in there?”

She knocked a second time, but a little bit harder. “David, please. I just want to talk to you.” There was no answer at the door except Mia let out some barks and whines. There was no one there. Gwen felt abandoned. 

She angrily pulled out of the driveway once again in rage and disgust, and made her way to another bar. Not the bar, she met Adrian at. So many violent curses filled her head and she felt like driving her car off a bridge. It would be better for everyone else. 

Gwen felt defeated. There was no way she was ever going to go anywhere in life. Gwen shakily walked into the bar, the smell of body odor and tequila filling the room. Some shitty trap song was on and it made her want to stab the deejay.

She sat at the loaded bar next to a man on his phone and another man wearing a ratty old t-shirt. “One shot of vodka and a screwdriver, please?” Gwen asked the bartender.

“Woah. That’s a lot of liquor.” The man in the glasses said with a laugh. “Look, my life is absolutely trash right now. This is least of a break I could get.” The man continuing laughing.

“I’m Jake.”

“Gwen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed ! 
> 
> kudos n comments r appreciated.


	12. twelve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi this is a confusing and short one but it explains a lot so pls read beginning notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sisters.  
> so this one is short n weird. without spoiling anything until you read, the kiss flashback from chapter eleven is brought back. (also i changed the format of my stories from chapter 3-12. 1 n 2 are all lowercase and it would take ages to correct. also does something problematic that david would not approve. 
> 
> enjoy.

When Gwen drove home, she was still very drunk. She and Jake had sat at the bar for another 3 hours and just talked. They were planning to get lunch tomorrow. Gwen decided she needed some goodness in her life, and maybe Jake could bring that to the table.

She saw all of the lights were off and let out a sigh of relief. Maybe David finally fell asleep tonight. She shut her car off and walked up the house. When she opened the door, a light turned on. “Fuck.” She muttered, seeing David sitting on the couch. “Look like someone is home before 3 a.m today.” He growled, closing the lid of his laptop.

“What are you? My fucking dad? Go to bed, David.” David flatly laughed at her. “Gwen, what is happening? I’m not sure I really like the person you’re becoming.” Gwen was silent. “And oh my god? Are you drunk?”

More silence.

“God Gwen, this is awful for Max. You’re a horrible influence!” Gwen groaned. “He’s asleep he won’t be harmed by me in anyway.” She slurred as David ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Look, we need to talk. Like serious adults. We can’t just scream at each other and you can’t freak out at me-“

“I got the job.” Gwen mumbled. David’s harsh look softened.  
“Oh, congratulations.” Gwen shrugged. “I start Tuesday. I get done at 2:45 and I can pick Max up because I know you have classes up 3:30 and then you have to stay until 5:00.”

David suddenly felt awful. “Gwen, I think we both owe each other an apology.” Gwen sat next to him on the couch.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry for being a selfish rude bitch to you. You don’t deserve it. You are such a great person and you deserve the fucking world. I should’ve sat and listened to your problems. I did not have to walk out. I should have just-“

And then she felt David’s lips on hers. Her heart lit on fire and she felt like she could run a million miles. But she couldn’t kiss back. It felt wrong.

“David, what the fuck?!” She growled as his eyes widened. “I am so sorry! I literally have no clue what just got into me! I have a date tomorrow and I just-”

“You just kissed me!” Gwen yelled as David stood up and started to pace. “This is it, David. We need to figure out whatever kind of toxic relationship we have here.” David gave her a confused look. “Toxic?” 

Gwen groaned. “It’s pretty fucking toxic! I kiss you and you say no and then I freak out, and then now I guess you kiss me and I say no and you freak out! This is- this is-”

“What happened the first time.” David mumbled as Gwen rubbed the back of her neck. “I thought about that day today.” David sat back down as laid his face in his hands. “Me too.” He mumbled through his fingers. 

“Why didn’t you bring it up? When I tried to kiss you the first time? When I tried to leave you with Max? Or when I godforbid moved in with you? You’re always so ready to talk about everything and it just seems like you’re avoiding this?” Gwen reprimanded.

“Avoiding?” David said with a laugh. “I haven’t been avoiding it at all! Ever since that night we had sex and then the fight we had afterwards, it’s all I could think about. It’s all I can think about! It stresses me out to sickness! I haven’t slept since! I just don’t know how to bring it up. I thought everything was fine after we figured out we were better friends. I was not in the right mindset when you kissed me a few nights ago. I was not all there.”

Gwen felt the hangover starting to take over her head. “Well, let’s talk about it now. Let’s start where we stopped the last time.” Gwen saw David picking at his nails in the corner of her eyes. “Where we stopped was that I think we’re better off friends. Then it all went back to normal, the summer was great and everyone got along.”

Gwen stared at her feet. “Why won’t you just date me, David? It’s so obvious I want to date you, and you just tried fucking kissing me so I guess that means you wanna date me. What is your mindset? What is going on in your head?” 

Gwen saw tears beginning to brim at David’s eyes. “I can’t date you because I love you too much. Relationships ending are inevitable. We could be together forever as friends, but relationships cause fighting and unnecessary issues. I can’t lose you, Gwen.”

Gwen crossed her arms and sighed. “I don’t know, David. It seems like all of the issues we have had been we were friends.” She continued to stare at the floor. “I have a date tomorrow.” She grumbled as David rubbed his temples.

“So do I.” The awkward silence began to flood the room. “So, I guess friends it is.” Gwen expressed with sadness as David wiped his eyes. “Gwen, I’m sorry for kissing you. It was some switch and-” Gwen immediately cut him off.

“No, I’m sorry. For staying. For invading you life and your home. For kissing you. Get some sleep, David.” She grabbed her purse off the sofa. “Gwen, please. I’m so sorry-”

Gwen had nothing to say. Why when you get what you want, you still find yourself insatiable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was an emotional trainwreck for me to write  
> kudos n comments are appreciated.  
> this chapter was awful n random but everything will be resolved soon so :)  
> thank u for dealing w me!

**Author's Note:**

> ig: protect.michael.mell
> 
> sorry if this is short and bad lol its gonna get better


End file.
